


Быть любимым всеми, кроме нее

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [28]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: спойлеры к серии 12немного сонгфик на Fall Out Boy - Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)





	Быть любимым всеми, кроме нее

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к серии 12
> 
> немного сонгфик на Fall Out Boy - Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)

Иногда Лорке кажется, что это не свет причиняет ему столько боли, а невозможность дотронуться до того, кто по праву принадлежит ему. До того, кого он выбрал сам. До того, кого вырастил для себя и создал по своему желанию.  
  
До нее. До Майкл Бернэм.  
  
Здесь она другая. Здесь она смотрит на него, будто видит впервые. Да так, в общем-то, и есть. Они не были знакомы, пока он не наткнулся на знакомое имя в списках конвоируемых преступников. Но он знает ее — другую ее. Ту, что принадлежит ему.  
  
Эта же Майкл отличается от другой себя. Хотя не слишком. Та так же горда и упряма, умна и сообразительна, в ней есть мятежный дух и желание делать все по-своему.  
  
Основное их различие — то, что эта Майкл не принадлежит Лорке. Она не принадлежит никому и даже — иногда кажется, — самой себе.  
  
Но Лорка любит вызовы, любит сложные задачи и в глубине души знает, что приручить эту Майкл будет даже проще, чем другую. Потому что эта ищет друга. Потому что этой нужна поддержка и твердое плечо рядом — особенно после того, что произошло с Тайлером.  
  
Лорка нужен ей, даже если Майкл сама этого не знает.  
  
И приручить ее — действительно — оказывается не так сложно. Показать, что он ей доверяет, поручить важную миссию, поверить ее словам, мимоходом коснуться, сказать, что он выбрал ее сам, — проще простого для человека, который привык манипулировать людьми.  
  
Лорке нужна Майкл. Но дело даже не в том, что он считает ее своей, не в том, что именно она должна помочь ему вернуться домой.   
  
Дело вот в чем — Майкл ему ближе, чем она думает. Нужнее, чем она думает. Все гораздо глубже и сложнее.  
  
И Лорке даже смешно — она-то, глупая, считает, что он просто по каким-то своим причинам спас мятежницу от федеральной тюрьмы.  
  
Хотя на самом деле он просто вернул себе то, что было его. И совсем не важно, что это другая вселенная, ведь «даже в этой вселенной одни и те же люди находят друг друга». Как после этого не верить в судьбу?  
  
Но Майкл этого не знает. Она не знает всех его причин, и Лорка уверен, что рассказывать еще не время.  
  
Пока что он только приручает ее, заставляя привыкать к себе и к своему присутствию.  
  
Потому что в этой вселенной больнее всего ранит не свет.  
  
Больнее всего — быть любимым всеми, кроме нее.


End file.
